Forum:Plan of Action?
This looks like a good place to figure out where to proceed with this wiki. I'm assuming that the creator will have some input here. For starters, I say we continue filling out the Themes. We could proceed from there to the characters, filling out the redlinks in each Characters section. Perhaps once that is done, we could flesh out the running jokes and common references. This sound good? Or should we just bang at it randomly until it takes shape? Lord de Generic 21:39, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Sounds good, I'm aiming to help fill out the themes, I've put in plenty of redlinks in the ones I've edited/made for the future. Also, just wondering if we're going to refer to the character in the me strips as DMM, David Morgan-Marr or Me, as the character page should be different to the information we give about the real DMM. Sheepdean 21:48, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Well, in the Me (Comic Theme) article, I just mentioned the only recurring character as being "David Morgan-Mar, the author." Throughout that article, we could just refer to him as DMM--as long as his full name appears beforehand, and maybe a note is inserted that that is his nickname, it shouldn't be a problem. Using "Me" is a bad idea--I tried when first approaching the article, and it got very confusing very fast. The only solution when using it to refer to the theme was to use quotation marks around it. For DMM's article, I suggest just naming it David Morgan-Mar. Anyway, I'm going to knock out another theme skeleton or two tonight. We should have all of the the skeletons animated shortly. Lord de Generic 04:58, 17 December 2007 (UTC) (ZOMG DOUB13 POST) ---- I've hit a possible issue. How are we going to distinguish clearly that we're talking about a Theme, as in a category, as opposed to a theme, as in a recurring issue or idea? Not that the latter will probably come up much, but when I went out to flesh out (no pun intended) the Death article, it sounded like an English essay. To show you my point, one of the original first sentences was "Death is a common theme in Irregular Webcomic!". There's no real graceful way to show that I'm talking about a category, not talking about some literary hogwash. Capitalization is a little crude, and is too hard to keep consistent. Hmm... Lord de Generic 05:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ---- This doesn't really belong in the help desk and also when you create new theme articles do it like Me not Me (Theme) it will redirect to the Me article. And for David Morgan-Mar's page link to David Morgan-Mar not DMM for people who don't read Irregular Webcomic! might not understand. Da bomba3Talk2Me 20:51, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ---- I apologize if my approach was cumbersome. My only rationale for naming the Death article Death (Theme) was that I was attempting to differentiate the theme from provisional articles about the character Death (DoIOF is named as such on the official character page), and, more importantly, the idea of Death within IWC!. I thought perhaps a page was in order detailing all of the different deaths, as in cessations of life, that occurred within the comic. I suppose that article could be integrated into the main article itself, but since it was one of the first articles, I thought I would keep the bases open. My rational for the Me (Theme)'s name was similar, but I suppose a little less likely to come up. As for the thread's location, at the time of it's founding it was either put it there or in the Watercooler forum. Neither fit, but this forum was more what I was looking for, so I put it here. Lord de Generic 19:14, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ---- How about when talking about the Death character, the article is Death (Character)? P. S. I've got a cooler signature than everyone else here! Da bomba3talk2meSandy 20:39, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ---- That's fine enough, although in retrospect that will probably not be a problem. This new change works fine. Lord de Generic 02:50, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Regarding signatures: I hadn't realized they were possible. Let me try out mine: Lord de Generic 03:06, 31 December 2007 (UTC) : ~In Generica, the preferred response to chatspeak is murder moƒt foul.~ Hmm. I can insert it manually, but it won't appear automatically. I tried to create a signature section in my user page--is an additional step required? I guess I could probably find the answer in the documentation... ---- Check your talk page I gave you instructions for the signature. Da bomba3talk2meSandy 19:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Danke schön, Da bomba3. That's not my actual sig, it's a test line. However, it seems like the one I had previously saved is sticking. Well, let's root around a bit...